How Can?
by Kiyoshi Yuki
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UPDATE] Peristiwa aneh yang kerap terjadi di rumah Gempa,Taufan dan Ying(Ibu). Semenjak 1 tahun kepergian Sang Ayah(Fang). Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa pelakunya?
1. Chapter 1

How Can?

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : K+

Lenght : Short Story.

Language : Indonesia.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, gaje, alur ngawur, miss typo, no power.

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios. Cerita © Lia Agustin.

A/N : Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak jelas :( okey! Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Eyes Gold milik seorang pemuda berumur 13 tahunan ini menatap sendu ke arah taman. Disana terlihat salah seorang anak-anak yang bermain ditemani ayah mereka, dan itu membuat pemuda ini teringat akan masalalunya yang pahit.

Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu~

Bocah SD ini sangat senang bermain dengan Ayah dan Kakaknya di halaman depan rumah. Ayahnya bernama Fang sedangkan Kakaknya bernama Boboiboy Taufan yang hanya beda beberapa menit lebih dahulu lahir dengan Adiknya. Bocah SD yang bernama Boboiboy Gempa itu sangat gembira sekali. Saat ia melihat ada pedagang eskrim di seberang jalan, ia segera berjalan menuju kesana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy Gempa menyeberang dengan santainya. Namun ia tidak menyadari, bahwa ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dari arah kanan. Sang Ayah yang menyadari mobil itu akan menabrak anaknya segera berlari kearahnya.

"Awas!" teriak Fang lalu mendorong tubuh Gempa kepinggir seberang jalan.

'BRAKK!'

Kecelakaan maut itu tak dapat dihindari, beruntung Gempa sudah terpental terlebih dahulu ke pinggir jalan. Sang Ayah terpental beberapa meter jauhnya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Gempa merasa sangat bersalah. Walaupun begitu, Kakak dan Ibunya tetap menyayanginya. Namun, setelah Gempa tahu bahwa Ayahnya sudah tiada langsung shock. Ibunya Ying pingsan, sedangkan Taufan menggendong adiknya itu.

Flashback off~

"Maafkan aku Ayah." Lirih Gempa.

"Sudahlah... Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, masih ada aku dan ibu." Ucap kakaknya Taufan menenangkan.

"Bagaimanapun juga ini salahku." Gempa merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke rumah." Ajak Taufan

Gempa hanya mengangguk.

^~^

Keesokkanharinya, saat pulang sekolah.

'Bruk!'

Gempa mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di kursi ruang keluarga.

"Argh! Bagaimana ini?" Teriaknya cemas.

"Kenapa Gempa?" Tanya Sang Ibu yang muncul dari dapur.

"Biasa bu, masalah OSIS." Jawab Gempa. Ya walaupun ia baru kelas 7, Gempa sudah diangkat menjadi Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya karena kebijaksanaannya.

"Oh, emang masalah apa lagi?" Tanya Ibunya 'lagi'.

"Masalah Pensi bu." Jawab Gempa.

"Yaudah, Ibu mau memasak dulu" Ucap Ibunya lalu kembali ke dapur melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Gempa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa aku tidur larut malam lagi." Keluhnya lalu memejamkan matanya berharap bisa tenang dari kegelisahannya sekarang.

"Gempa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taufan yang baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa Taufan"

Taufan prihatin melihat adiknya ini. Setahunya adiknya selama 1 tahun terakhir dia selalu tidak bisa tidur teratur, pasti bakalan tidur larut malam.

"Sebaiknya istirahatkan dirimu." Saran Taufan.

"Baiklah." Gempa mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

^~^

Besoknya~

"HAH!" Teriak Sang Ibu

"Ada apa bu?" Tanya Gempa yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, begitu juga Taufan.

"Siapa yang memasak disini? Bukankah semalam sudah bersih?" Ucap Ibunya kaget melihat kondisi dapur yang berantakkan lagi.

"Hah?" Gempa dan Taufan juga ikutan kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Taufan

"Jadi ini bukan ulah kalian?" Tanya Ibunya

"Bukan bu." Jawab Gempa dan Taufan serentak

"Ini bukan ibu juga yang melakukannya?" Tanya Taufan 'balik'

Sang Ibu yang bernama Ying hanya menggeleng.

"Ih serem!" Ucap Taufan ketakutan, badannya sedikit gemetar.

"Sudah sudah! Sebaiknya kalian siap-siap sekolah." Saran Ibunya.

"Baik Bu."

Gempa dan Taufan bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

"Pergi dulu bu." Ucap Gempa.

"Hati-hati." Nasehat Ibunya.

"Iya Bu." Ucap Taufan 'juga'.

Mereka berduapun mulai menjalankan kakiknya yang menuntun mereka untuk ke sekolah.

"Gempa, menurutmu kejadian di dapur itu karena apa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Entahlah, aku rasa pasti ada seseorang yang sengaja melakukannya" Jawab Gempa.

"Tapi siapa?" Tanya Taufan 'lagi'.

Gempa hanya diam, dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa hal itu terjadi dan juga pelakunya.

TBC~

Sorry Pendek :v

Kira-kira siapa pelakunya? :3

Mau dilanjut? Reviewnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks yang udah review^^

Casts Tambahan : Gopal dan Yaya, sebagai Ibu dari kembar tiga (Halilintar B., Api B., Air B.)

Genre bisa berubah-ubah :v

Happy Reading^^

^~^

Di Kelas 7B~

Taufan nampak termenung di kelasnya semenjak ia sampai ke sekolah tadi. Hal itu membuat pemuda beraksen merah yang satu kelas dengannya ini heran, pemuda itu pun menghampirinya.

"Taufan? Kau beneran Taufankan?" Tegurnya.

"Iya aku Taufan lah, lalu siapa lagi?" Ucap Taufan sedikit kesal dengan pemuda bernama Halilintar didepannya ini.

"Soalnya aku ragu ini bukan kamu Fan." Ucapnya polos

"Ada yang salah?" Taufan memasang tampang bloonnya.

Halilintar menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menahan dirinya agar tidak menonjok Taufan.

"Iya salah!" Halilintar mengeraskan suaranya.

"Loh kenapa?"

Oh sikap Taufan yang begitu polos ini membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Halilintar.

'Pletak!'

Satu jitakan maut dari Halilintar mendarat mulus dikepala Taufan.

"Aduh!" Rintihnya kesakitan.

"Menyebalkan! Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya dan kau tidak menyadari itu?" Bentak Halilintar.

"Tidak." Ucap Taufan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Ugh, sifat Taufan yang sangat polos itu membuat Halilintar ingin menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Tetapi ia hanya memilih diam dan pergi dari hadapan Taufan.

"Lah kenapa malah menjauh?" Pertanyaan Taufan itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Halilintar.

"Ah masa bodo buat aku." Taufan kembali melanjutkan lamunannya yang sempat terbuyar karena Halilintar.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di rumah?' Batin Taufan.

^~^

Di Kelas 7A~

Gempa membaringkan kepalanya dilipatan kedua tangannya dengan nyaman.

'Masalah Ayah, Masalah OSIS dan sekarang ada masalah baru. Masalah keanehan yang terjadi tadi pagi.' Batin Gempa tak henti-hentinya memikirkan 3 masalah itu.

Bukankah sebelum ia tidur, ia sempat kedapur untuk minum. Tetapi kosong, tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya selain Ibunya dan Taufan. Lalu siapa yang melakukan itu?

"Ugh." Rintih Gempa.

"Gempa? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang ditelinganya.

"Eh!" Gempa segera mendongakkan kepalanya karena kaget.

"Oh kamu Air, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Gempa.

"Beneran? Aku rasa mending kamu cerita aja deh sama aku ya." Tawar Air sembari mendekatkan kursinya. Memang Air dan Gempa duduk bersebelahan di barisan pertama.

"Engh, baiklah." Ucap Gempa.

Air mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi begini, kau taukan peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu?"

"Ah iya, tentang Ayahmu kan?"

"Iya, terus sekarang masalah OSIS yang tentang Pensi itu ditambah masalah..."

"Apa?" Air sudah terlalu 'kepo' menunggu kelanjutan perkataan teman akrabnya itu.

"...Kejadian pagi tadi, dapur yang tiba-tiba berantakan. Entah siapa yang memakainya, padahal cuman kami bertiga yang tinggal di rumah itu." Lanjut Gempa.

Air tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan Taufan?" Tanya Air.

Gempa menggeleng.

"Ibumu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Gempa Menggeleng lagi.

Air hanya diam memikirkan tentang kejadian itu.

"Hm... Dirumahmu ada yang menderita kelainan mental?" Ucap Air hati-hati.

"Engh... Kurasa tidak." Jawab Gempa.

Air tampak berpikir lagi.

"Apakah di rumahmu ada binatang peliharaan?" Tanya Air 'lagi'.

"Kau ini seperti wartawan saja. Tidak ada sama sekali, soalnya ibuku phobia bulu kucing mapun anjing." Jawab Gempa.

Air terkekeh.

Tak terasa, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berdering.

"Ah nanti lagi ya." Ucap Air lalu mengembalikan posisi kursinya tadi.

"Kalau aku ada waktu ya."

"Haha, iya kan akhir-akhir ini kau makin sibuk aja."

Gempa terkekeh pelan.

^~^

Bel istirahat berdering keras membuat guru-guru yang mengajar sedikit kesal namun berbanding terbalik dengan semua muridnya. Dari mulut pintu kelas 7B Taufan tampak keluar diiringi Halilintar dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua segera menuju kelas 7A terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Gempa dan Air.

"Kantin bareng lagi yuk." Ajak Taufan.

"Bukannya kita kekantin bareng hampir setiap hari ya?" Sindir Halilintar.

Taufan hanya cengengesan nggak jelas. Lalu mereka berempat menuju kelas 7C untuk menjemput Api.

"Hay!" Sapa Api tampak bersemangat seperti biasa saat mereka menjemputnya.

"Hay juga" Balas mereka berempat.

Sekelompok anak kembar itu pun menuju kantin. Setelah memesan dan menyantap makanan mereka sedikit.

"Gempa? Bolehkah aku menceritakan masalah kamu tadi?" Tanya Air sambil menyeruput es miliknya.

"Boleh saja." Gempa mengijinkannya.

Air pun menceritakan masalah Gempa ke saudara-saudaranya. Taufan? Oh dia sudah tau lebih dulu.

"Jangan-jangan itu ulah arwah penasaran Ayah kalian." Tebak Api.

Taufan yang sedang meminum minumannya itpun tersedak.

"Uhuk!"

Gempa memberikan selembar tissue ke kakaknya itu. Tanpa memakan waktu lagi, Taufan membersihkan disekitar mulutnya dan meminum minumannya pelan-pelan.

"Ada yang salah?" Ujar Api memasang wajah tanpa dosanya

Halilintar menatapnya tajam.

TBC~

sorry pendek :v ngetik dihp, jadi jumlah hurufnya terbatas :'3

Okey mau dilanjut? Reviewnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks yg udah review dan sarannya^^

Maaf kalau kurang menarik, saya hanya seorang author fanfict pemula:'v

Warning! : Miss typo, gaje, alurnya ngawur.

Happy Reading^^

^~^

"Kenapa kak Hali menatapku begitu?" Tanya Api.

"Sebaiknya jaga bicaramu." Jawab Hali dingin.

"Hehe." Api cengengesan tidak jelas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Air?" Panggil Gempa.

"Hm?" Balas Air.

"Aku ingin kamu menyelidiki rumahku." Mata Air terbelalak mendengar penuturan teman dekatnya itu.

"Aku setuju!" Ujar Api girang.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Air.

"Karena kau bisa melihat hal-hal mistis." Jawab Halilintar.

"Baiklah. Kapan?" Tanya Air 'lagi'

"Besok kan minggu. Kita bisa memeriksanya seharian." Ucap Gempa antusias.

"Akan ku usahakan." Ucap Air.

"Sepertinya akan ada drama horor di rumah! Yahuu!" Sorak Taufan.

'PLETAK!'

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat mulus di kepala Taufan.

"Aduh!" Taufan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang ditutupin topi yang menghadap kesamping itu.

"Berisik!" Sindir Halilintar.

"Tapi itu bener loh kak Hali." Api malah mendukung temannya Taufan.

"Kalian berdua sama saja." Seperempatan muncul berkali-kali di kening Halilintar.

Gempa tertawa melihat tingkah laku Kakak dan ketiga temannya ini.

Sedangkan Air...

Dia tidak merasa ada orang yang mengganggu rumah temannya itu. Air masih belum bisa memastikan sebelum melihat keadaan rumah Gempa, karena itu hanyalah feelingnya saja. Tapi masih ada satu dugaan yang belum dia pastikan dan belum siap untuk diberitahukan kepada Taufan dan Gempa.

^~^

"GYAAAA!" Teriak seseorang dari dapur rumah Gempa.

Gempa dan Taufan terbangun akibat teriakkan itu.

"Apa lagi ini? Kenapa isi kulkas berhamburan dimana-mana?" Teriak Ying selaku Ibu Taufan dan Gempa.

Gempa dan Taufan sama-sama berlari menuju dapur lebih tepatnya arah datangnya teriakkan tadi.

"Ada apa la..." Ucapan Taufan terpotong saat melihat kondisi lantai dapur.

"Ap..apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan Gempa tidak digubris sama sekali sama kedua orang di rumahnya itu.

Cukup memprihatinkan! Dimana ada buah apel yang telah digigit separo, ikan-ikan yang kesegarannya agak berkurang karena dibiarkan di udara terbuka, dan sayur-sayur hijau yang 'sengaja' robek-robek.

"Sayur ini?" Lirih Ying.

"Kenapa bu?" Tanya Gempa.

"Lihat sayur ini, sobekkannya seperti disobek pakai tangan bukan pisau." Jelas Ying.

"T..tangan?" Ucap Gempa sembari memperhatikan sayur itu.

Memang benar apa yang dijelaskan ibunya itu. Kalau sayur itu dipotong memakai pisau pasti bentuknya lebih rapi, tidak hancur seperti ini.

'Kalau ini disobek dengan tangan. Lalu siapa orang yang berani menyusup ke dapur ini?' Batin Taufan bertanya-tanya.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirin dulu. Sebaiknya bantu ibu membereskan semua ini." Perintah Ibunya.

"Baik bu." Gempa dan Taufan membereskan tempat itu.

^~^

Tak beberapa lama Gempa lebih duluan meninggalkan dapur itu karena urusan sekolahnya.

'Bruk!'

Gempa menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya.

"Aku pusing dengan semua ini! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Gempa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Gempa menatap meja belajarnya.

"Ugh, tugas sekolah dan tugas OSIS lagi." Gumamnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya kebantal.

^~^

Taufan juga telah kembali ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut karena hal-hal aneh yang telah terjadi di rumahnya. Yang ia harapkan hanya satu, yaitu 'Air'. Ia berharap Air bisa menghentikan semua kejadian aneh di rumahnya ini.

Taufan mengambil laptop miliknya lalu mencari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tragedi yang terjadi di rumahnya itu. Namun nihil, tidak ada satupun yang mendukung kejadian di rumahnya itu.

"Ugh, aku semakin takut untuk tinggal di rumah ini." Jeritnya.

"Taufan! Gempa! Ada seseorang yang mencari kalian." Teriakkan yang begitu familiar di telinga Taufan.

"Sebentar..." Balas Taufan.

'Itu pasti Air.' Batinnya.

Ia segera keluar berbarengan dengan Gempa untuk menemui Air.

^~^

"Hallo Air, Api." Sapa Gempa dan Taufan saat menemui temannya itu di ruang tamu.

"Hallo juga." Balas mereka berdua.

"Dimana Halilintar?" Tanya Gempa.

"Dia ada latihan." Jawab Api.

"Oh okey, kita mulai dari mana Air?" Tanya Taufan menatap Air.

"Tempat kejadian aneh yang terjadi di rumahmu ini." Jawab Air tenang.

'Glek!'

Taufan dan Api hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka. Mereka berdua memang paling takut tentang hal mistis.

Akhirnya mereka berempat menuju dapur dimana disana masih ada Ying, Ibu Taufan dan Gempa.

"Permisi tante, bolehkah saya menyelidiki tempat ini sebentar?" Ujar Air ramah.

"Oh kamu Air, silahkan saja. Lagian saya juga harus mencuci sekarang." Ucap Ying mengijinkan.

Ying berlalu menuju mesin cuci.

Air menatap sekitar.

Taufan dan Api semakin keringat dingin saat keheningan menyapa mereka.

"Sepertinya..."

TBC~

Author : Mau dilanjut? *Nyodorin tombol review*  
Reviewnya^^ *Memasang muka melas seperti muka imut anak anjing yang lagi memelas makanan*

Readers : *muntah*


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks buat yang udah ngereview fanfict ini^^  
Oh ya salam kenal buat readers baru^^  
Dan sekali lagi maaf fict ini tidak bisa dipanjangin, soalnya aku ngetik dihp. Jadi karakternya terbatas. Ya, setidaknya aku update kilatkan^^

^~^

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa." Jelas Air setelah beberapa lama melihat kondisi dapur itu.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Taufan sedikit terkejut akan penjelasan Air tersebut.

"Iya aku serius. Lagi pula arwah Ayahmu sudah tenang di alam sana." Ucap Air.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa... Cuman ada satu cara untuk mengungkapkannya." Ucap Gempa.

"Berjaga malam ini?" Tebak Taufan.

"Ya, cuman begitu cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengungkap semua ini Taufan." Ucap Gempa.

"Oh bagus, baiklah." Taufan menyerah.

"Engh... Sebaiknya kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu sebelum aku dan Air pulang." Ucap Api.

"Ide bagus, kalian duluan saja ke ruang tamu biar aku yang menyiapkan kue kering dan minumannya." Ucap Gempa lalu menyiapkan kue untuk mereka.

"Oke." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Gempa sendiri.

"Loh Gempa? Sudah selesai penyelidikkannya?" Tanya Sang Ibu, sembari membawa cucian yang mau dijemur diluar.

"Sudah Bu." Jawab Gempa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Ibunya 'lagi'.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Yasudah Gempa mau mengantarkan kue kering dan minuman ini dulu ya bu." Pamit Gempa kepada ibunya.

"Iya."

^~^

"Gempa, Taufan, kami pamit pulang ya. Terimakasih kue kering dan minumannya." Ucap Api.

"Semoga berhasil nanti malam ya." Ucap Air.

"Iya."

Air dan Api pun pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau ada ide buat nanti malam?" Tanya Gempa setelah menutup pintu depan.

"Kita akan mengintip orang itu dari kamarku. Kebetulan menghadap dapur secara langsung." Usul Taufan.

"Okey." Gempa menyetujuinya.

^~^

Malam harinya~

"Apakah ada tanda-tanda?" Tanya Gempa.

"Tidak." Jawab Taufan.

"Sebaiknya kau yang berjaga ya, aku mau melanjutkan tugas-tugas ini." Ucap Gempa.

"Baiklah."

Setelah jam 1 pagi, mereka berdua akhirnya terlelap.

Skip~

Besok paginya...

"Ugh, kemaren kulkas kemarennya lagi dapur dan sekarang ruang tamu." Keluh Ying.

"Ada apa bu?" Tanya sang anak sulung setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Ujar Ibunya sedikit bersedih.

Mata biru milik Taufan melihat kondisi ruang tamu yang beitu berantakan. Kursi-kursi tidak seperti posisi yang biasanya. Meja yang awalnya ditengah itu kini berada di depan pintu dengan posisi terbalik.

'Oh astaga.' Batin Taufan.

Gempa juga keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangi kakak dan ibunya itu.

"Hah?" Ujarnya sedikit terkejut.

"B..bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudahlah Gempa, sebaiknya bantu Ibu dan Taufan untuk mengembalikan posisi kursi dan meja ruang tamu ini." Ucap Sang Ibu, Ying.

"Baik bu."

Setelah semuanya beres, Gempa dan Taufan sarapan pagi.

"Baiklah kalian berdua hati-hati ya." Nasehat ibunya setelah melihat kedua anaknya selesai sarapan.

"Baik bu."

Gempa dan Taufan berangkat ke Sekolah.

"Taufan, kau tadi malam lihat sesuatu tidak?" Tanya Gempa.

"Tidak. Eh tunggu bukannya tadi malam kau dikamarku ya?" Ucap Taufan.

"Oh itu, aku terbangun pagi sekali. Jadi sekalian aku ke kamarku saja." Ujar Gempa menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu." Taufan manggut-manggut.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai kesekolah. Seperti biasa mereka berpisah kelas, Gempa menuju kelas 7A sedangkan Taufan menuju kelas 7B.

Kelas 7A~

"Hai Gempa, bagaimana tadi malam?" Sapa Air sekaligus bertanya.

"Hai juga, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja paginya ruang tamu berantakan." Jawab Gempa.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Air terkejut mendengar ada keanehan lagi di rumah teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ntahlah, tadi malam aku sudah tertidur jam 1 malam." Ucap Gempa.

'Hm... Apa mungkin itu? Ah sebaiknya aku cari lebih lanjut di internet nanti.' Batin Air memastikan dugaannya.

Kelas 7B~

"Selamat pagi Halilintar." Sapa Taufan saat melihat Halilintar sudah ada dibangkunya.

"Hm." Balas Halilintar.

"Ugh, dasar kepala dingin." Ledek Taufan.

Halilintar hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Ehehehe, bercanda." Taufan membentuk jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya seperti huruf V.

^~^

(Maaf ya, aku percepat sampai malam selasa._.v)

"Engh.. Aku haus.." Lirih Taufan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mata sayunya melirik jam weker miliknya.

"Masih jam setengah 3 pagi."

Taufan segera keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tangannya mengambil gelas dan menuang air lalu meminumnya. Saat ia hendak berjalan ke kamarnya.

'Suara apa itu?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Gendang telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang tidak begitu asing baginya. Walaupun ia sedikit takut kalau saja itu pelaku yang melakukan keanehan dirumahnya.

"Itukan suara biola?" Ucap Taufan pelan. Perlahan-lahan kakinya menuntun dirinya menuju ruang musik yang memang tersedia dirumahnya itu. Taufan mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat bayangan seseorang. Ia tidak melihat begitu jelas karena kondisi lampu tidak dinyalakan. Karena takut, langsung saja ia berlari ke kamarnya.

TBC~

Mau dilanjut? Reviewnya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Taufan mengunci pintu kamarnya dan meringkuk ketakutan di dalam selimut tebal miliknya. Ia berharap seseorang yang dia lihat tadi tidak mengejarnya sampai ke kamar.

^~^

Gempa kini telah siap dengan seragam putih birunya, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang musik untuk mengambil biolanya.

"Loh? Kenapa biolanya nggak ada?" Ucap Gempa saat melihat dimana biasanya ia meletakkan biola kesayangannya tidak berada ditempatnya.

Gempa berkeliling ruang musik dan tetap saja tidak menemukan biolanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Hari ini ada kelas musik." Panik Gempa mondar-mandir di ruangan itu.

Kaki Gempa merasa seperti menendang sesuatu.

"Biolaku!" Pekiknya kaget menyadari benda yang ditendangnya adalah biola kesayangannya.

Gempa keheranan kenapa biolanya itu bisa sampai disitu? Bukankah ia tidak ada sedikit pun menyentuh biola kesayangannya kalau bukan ada kelas musik?

"Gempa? Ada apa?" Tegur sang kakak.

Gempa menoleh ke arahnya dan tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, ia menunjukkan biola kesayangannya kepada sang kakak. Taufan melihat biola itu dengan seksama dan ia sedikit terkejut.

'Bukankah tadi malam ada yang memainkan biola itu?' Pikir Taufan memandangi biola itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa kak Taufan yang memindah biola ini dari tempatnya?" Tanya Gempa hato-hati.

Taufan mengernyit, walau ia melihat orang yang memainkan biola itu bukan berarti ia benar-benar mengetahuinya sedankan keadaan ruangan musik saat itu sedang gelap gulita dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah rumah.

"Kak Taufan?" Gempa mengejutkannya.

"Eh.. Tidak kok, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa memainkan biola?" Gempa mengerjap kaget, benar juga apa yang dikatakan kakaknya lalu kenapa dia sampai lupa akan hal itu?

Gempa mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan musik itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Taufan hanya bingung melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

^~^

'Kring... Kring...'

Bel pertanda istirahat sudah dikumandangkan menunjukkan bahwa murid-murid yang belajar disitu diperkenankan untuk beristirahat dari jam pelajaran.

Seperti biasa, sekelompok anak ini tengah berkumpul di kantin yang 'juga' biasanya mereka tempati.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Tadi malam aku bertemu dengan pelaku yang meneror rumahku selama ini." Ucap Taufan memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka berlima.

"Lalu? Apa kau tau siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Engh.. Itu.. Hehe aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya. Soalnya aku takut dan juga suasananya gelap gulita." Jawab Taufan cengengesan.

Sebuah perempatan muncul dengan indahnya di jidat kening Halilintar.

'PLETAK!'

Sebuah jitakan yang sangat mematikan dari orang yang belajar ilmu karate mendarat di kepala Taufan dengan mulusnya.

Taufan meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Ucapnya seraya mengelus-ngelus bekas jitakan Halilintar tadi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya?" Selidik Halilintar.

"Aku takut." Ucap Taufan mengimutkan suaranya seperti anak kecil yang membuat Haliilintar mau muntah seketika. Semburat merah muncul di kedua belah pipi Taufan membuat Api gemas melihat pemandangan itu.

Semua yang ada disitu hanya memasang wajah krik krik kecuali Halilintar dan Api. Tiba-tiba~

'Nyuttt'

Dua buah tangan itu menyubit pipi Taufan dengan gemasnya.

"AFFPPMMHHI!" Ucap Taufan menyebutkan nama 'Api' denan tidak jelas.

"Kamu lucu sekali..." Ucap Api.

Halilintar, Gempa dan Air hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat adegan di depan mereka saat ini.

^~^

Malam harinya~

'Teng... Teng...'

Jam dinding di kamar Taufan menunjukkan angka 3. Taufan sudah terbangun sejak pukul setengah tiga tadi. Ya.. Dirinya terjaga selama setengah jam. Mata Taufan terpejam, namun ia masih belum bisa tidur. Ia masih terbayang pelaku yang selama ini meneror di rumahnya. Taufan gegulingan kesana-kemari diatas kasurnya.

'Kriet..'

Mata Taufan terbelalak mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Perlahan suara kakinya mengarah mendekat ke kasur Taufan. Taufan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia merasa sesuatu menggores lengannya.

"Argh!" Erang Taufan kesakitan.

Bau amis darah sudah tercium di pernafasannya. Buru-buru Taufan berusaha bangkit untuk menekan tombol lampu yang memang berada didekat kasurnya. Setelah lampu kamarnya menyala, kini tampaklah sosok yang selalu meneror rumahnya itu. Taufan terkejut bukan main setelah melihat sosok itu. Dia...

TBC~ :v

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa pelakunya? /ngarep lu Lia

Okey mau dilanjut? Please reviewnya, kalau nggak... Mungkin bakalan di discontinued :v /ngacem ceritanya *eh nggak deh :v

Review! Review! Review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Halo! Yuki-san kembali lagi x'D Gomen kalau Yuki kelamaan hiatusnya x'3 *ditabok readers*  
Oh iya, penname awal akun ini adalah 'Lia Agustin' dan sekarang aku ubah menjdi 'Kiyoshi Yuki' :'v  
dan juga chapter 6 ini aku edit lagi, maaf kalau mengecewakan :')

***

(Normal POV)

Dia adalah...

"Gempa?" ucapan itu sukses membuat sang kakak ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan semua ini, oh kalau ini mimpi maka bangunkanlah dirinya segera. Tapi sayangnya rasa sakit di lengan kanannya itu sudah membuktikan kalau semua ini memang benar-benar nyata terjadi.

Kelopak mata milik sang adik masih setia menyembunyikan iris goldnya, gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang tak sengaja Taufan ucapkan itu sukses membuat pisau-yang berlumuran darah meski sedikit-digenggamannya terlepas begitu saja. Kaki-kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apa-apa perlahan menuntun kembali tubuh mungilnya ke kamarnya, ah sungguh hal yang begitu tak terduga.

Taufan mengambil oksigen semampu yang ia bisa, dirinya berusaha mengimbangi detak jantungnya yang tak karuan akibat insiden tadi. Ah dirinya yakin tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, berterima kasihlah kepada adiknya tadi.

***

Matahari kini mulai menampakkan diri di ufuk timur, setelah beristirahat dan kini ia siap menggantikan sang rembulan yang rutin secara bergantian melaksanakan tugas dengan dirinya. Cahaya menyilaukan kini telah berusaha membangunkan tidur lelap orang-orang yang tinggal disitu, termasuk pemuda dengan iris berwarna biru gelap ini. Dua buah setengah lingkaran kini menghias dibagian bawah matanya, ah sungguh mengesankan baginya.

Taufan kini telah bangkit dari kasurnya, segera ia menyambar handuk yang tergantung seakan-akan telah siap untuk ia gunakan.

Skip~

Kini Taufan sudah siap dengan seragamnya, begitu juga dengan sang adik-Gempa. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di meja makan, ah ternyata juga ada sang ibu dari kedua saudara kembar itu. Sang ibu merasakan hawa berbeda dari salah satu anaknya, kenapa dia tidak seperti biasanya? Pertanyaan itu langsung melintas dibenak sang ibu.

Ying menatap lekat-lekat anak sulungnya, kepalanya terlihat tertunduk seraya mulutnya mengunyah sepotong roti panggang berselaikan rasa blueberry.

"Taufan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang ibu dengan nada yang terdengar sangat khawatir itu, iris coklatnya menatap Taufan lekat-lekat.

Taufan melirik sang bunda sekilas, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggeleng pelan. Gempa hanya melirik sang kakak dari balik ekor matanya, ia juga heran dengan tingkah kakaknya itu. Bukankah biasanya ia yang paling berisik? Ah sungguh aneh, pikir Ying dan Gempa bersamaan.

***

(Taufan POV)

'Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!'

Fyuhhh... Akhirnya pulang juga, setelah sekian lama mendapat ocehan-ocehan guru yang menurutku sangat membosankan itu. Beruntunglah diriku karena hari ini tidak ada mata pelajaran -mtk-yang menyebalkan. Ku rapikan meja belajarku yang terlihat berantakan akibat ulahku tadi, ugh itu adalah efek dari kemalasanku. Setelah selesai, aku langsung menggendong tasku dan segera melesat keluar kelas, oh tak lupa sebelum itu aku menyalami guru sejarah yang masih membereskan meja yang memang disediakan untuknya itu.

Kulangkahkan kaki-kakiku menuju kelas Gempa terlebih dahulu, ah ini memang menjadi kebiasaanku selama ini.

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke dalam kelas Gempa, kosong. Ah mungkin aku harus ke ruangan itu lagi, ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Kulangkahkan lagi kaki-kakiku, kali ini bukan ke arah kelas Gempa, melainkan ke arah ruang OSIS. Dimana lagi aku akan menemukan pria bertopi terbalik itu selain di kelasnya sendiri? Haha, aku memang jenius bukan? Eh tapi sebenarnya ini termasuk kebiasaan adik kembarku itu.

Ku perhatikan pintu ruangan OSIS itu lekat-lekat, ah aku yakin ada seseorang disana. Ku genggam gagang pintu itu, dan memutarnya ke arah berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam. Ku dorong sedikit sampai kepalaku mampu menengok ke dalam, ah aku lihat adikku duduk di kursi paling tengah, ia sedang memijit pelipisnya sekarang, menandakan bahwa pekerjaan itu lumayan berat.

Ku dorong lagi pintu ruangan ini agar menjadi lebih luas dan mampu menampakkan seluruh bagian tubuhku, "Gempa? Pulang yuk." ajakku lembut, spontan saja iris goldnya itu langsung mengarah padaku.

Gempa hanya mendesah pelan, "Baiklah kak." ujarnya berusaha melupakan masalah-masalah OSIS itu sekarang, di bereskannya kembali barang-barangnya dan setelah selesai ia segera menggendong tas miliknya. Kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah ke arahku, aku hanya mundur sedikit untuk memberikannya celah agar mudah mengunci pintu ruangan OSIS itu.

Kami berdua langsung saja melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah dan pulang ke rumah, hanya suara lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor lah yang menemani sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami berdua itu, ah sungguh perjalanan yang sangat membosankan.

***

TBC~

Please reviewnya minna-san^^


	7. Chapter 7

(Normal POV)

Ying berjalan menuju kamar Gempa, ia kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar anak bungsunya itu.

'Tok Tok'

Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar, itu pasti Gempa pikir Ying.

'Clek!'

Gempa menatap ibunya heran, tumben sekali ibunya mengunjunginya jam segini.

"Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan, Gempa." ucap Ying menjawab tatapan heran Gempa.

Mendengar itu Gempa langsung menyuruh ibunya masuk dan duduk ditepi ranjang, Ying mlihat banyak sekali kertas yang berserakan dilantai, rupanya anak bungsunya benar-benar ketua OSIS yang hebat.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Gempa memecahkan keheningan sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Ying.

Ying kembali mengingat cerita Taufan, tangan Taufan yang teriris itu membuktikan kalau kejadian tadi malam benar-benar terjadi.

"Kita ke dokter ya?" ajak Ying lembut, ia tidak ingin anaknya menderita sakit yang parah, maka dari itu ia mengajaknya sekarang.

"Loh? Aku tidak sakit apa-apa kok bu." ujar Gempa kebingungan.

Ying tersenyum tipis, ia mengelus puncak kepala anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kita cuman periksa saja kok, ibu khawatir dengan kondisimu. Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah." ujar Ying sembari melepaskan elusan tangannya, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan untuk bersiap-siap juga.

Gempa langsung segera bersiap-siap, ia tidak ingin ibunya menunggu lebih lama. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, kenapa dirinya harus diperiksa?

***

Taufan sedang termenung di pinggir jendela kamarnya, ia sudah tau jika ibunya akan membawa Gempa ke dokter, ia sangat khawatir jika adiknya itu mengidap penyakit mematikan. Ugh, Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha menepis pemikirannya itu. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya bermaksud untuk mengganti bajunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Taufan dan Gempa sudah siap. Mereka berdua tinggal menunggu sang ibunda tercinta. Ya, Taufan memutuskan untuk ikut mengantar Gempa. Tetapi, Taufan hanya diam berdiri di samping Gempa, hal itu membuat Gempa bingung.

"Ayo." baru saja Gempa mau bertanya, tetapi suara ajakkan Ibunya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Taufan dan Gempa kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti Ying menuju rumah sakit.

***

Mereka bertiga kini telah sampai di rumah sakit ****, kemudian mereka langsung masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan, sebelum itu mereka mengantri terlebih dahulu dan menunggu di ruang tunggu. Taufan dari tadi hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan bahkan sampai sekarang, Ying yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Gempa hanya dapat menyimpan beribu pertanyaan untuk kakaknya di dalam hati, ia tidak mau mengganggu kakaknya sekarang.

"No. 56."

Ying langsung berdiri dan membawa Gempa ke ruang pemeriksaan, sedangkan Taufan hanya dapat menahan kecemasannya di kursi ruang tunggu. Dirinya pernah mencari tau apa yang dialami Gempa tadi malam, ia memang menemukannya tetapi ia masih ragu akan kebenarannya. Ia juga masih mencari tau apa penyebab Gempa menjadi seperti itu.

***

Saat Gempa dan Ying memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan, Gempa langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang memang disediakan untuk memudahkan pemeriksaan, sedangkan Ying duduk menunggu di kursi yang bertepatan dengan meja dokter. Ying memang terlhat tenang dari tadi, tetapi di dalam sorot iris safirnya tersirat rasa kecemasan yang sangat luar biasa.

Gempa sudah selesai diperiksa, ia pun duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah ibunya.

Sang dokter juga menduduki kursinya yang berada di bagian lain dari mejanya, ia ingin memulai sesi wawancaranya.

"Apa anak anda sering tidur larut malam?"

Ying melirik sedikit anak bungsunya, lalu ia mengangguk pertanda jawaban dari pertanyaan sang dokter.

"Apa dia terlalu banyak beban?"

Ying lagi-lagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Gempa hanya diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya, bagaimanapun juga yang dikatakan ibunya itu benar.

"Kalau begitu..."

***

Taufan langsung menghampiri ibu dan adiknya saat mereka berdua terlihat di mulut pintu. Ia melihat raut wajah Gempa yang sedikit shock, Taufan benar-benar tidak bisa membendung perasaan cemasnya.

"Ba-"

"Di rumah saja ya." ucap Ying memotong pertanyaan Taufan, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat raut wajah kecewa Taufan.

Taufan kembali bergelut dengan perasaan cemasnya, ibunya sungguh ingin membuat dirinya mati penasaran hanya karena masalah Gempa. Setelah itu mereka bertigapun pulang ke rumah.

***

Ying mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang empuk, begitu juga dengan kedua anaknya, Ying tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang, Taufan harus tahu penyakit adiknya itu.

"Begini..."

FLASHBACK~

Sang dokter menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya, ia harus memberitahu tentang ini.

"Kalau begitu anak anda terkena..."

TBC~

please reviewnya ya^^


End file.
